Spider Man 3 and Pizza Hut
by JESSting123
Summary: And just think, it all started with Spider Man 3 and Pizza Hut.EO. Fluffy. You know you'll love it so read and review!


**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still not mine. It sucks doesn't it? Yea, I know it does. Friggin' stingy ass Dick Wolf really needs to learn how to share his toys with the rest of the good little children. But...since he doesn't the good little children are, at this moment, devising a diabolical plan to gain total control of the free world (or at least Wolf Films) so we can have play time too. If you would like to join this group of equal-rights activists just call this number: **

**1-800-DICK-U-IDIOT-WHEN-THE-FRIK-R-LIV-N-EL-GUNA-GET-2GETHR**

**Author's Note:**** Uhm...I think I got all my anger out in the disclaimer so READ ON MY KITTENS READ ON!!!!!!!!! Oh and this is just a oneshot until my writer's block wears off. Hope you like.**

I sit at my kitchen table in complete deafening silence. The dead of my apartment is starting to get quite old and I'm getting ready to pop in a season of my favorite show, Oz, to watch my dream guy Chris Meloni when I hear the familiar tune of T-Pain's latest hit, "Buy U A Drank" from my cell phone. I chuckle at the tone that I only use when I'm off duty and know that if I forgot to change it one day and one of the guys heard it they would raise hell for the rest of my life.

When I reach the living room and grab my phone off the coffee table I'm surprised to see my partner's name on the caller ID. Normally, it's not unusual for him to call at anytime during the day but it's a Saturday, we're not on call and all four of his kids are over at his house for the weekend. Therefore I didn't expect any calls from him until late tomorrow night.

"Benson." I answer in my usual professional tone even thought I know it's Elliot probably wanting to brag about him and Elizabeth winning the basketball game against Kathleen and Dickie. He does that sometimes to annoy the two kids. Plus he knows I'm the only person that will put up with him rambling about some game of basketball with his kids for ten minutes and then talk to the kids for five minute sessions each. Honestly, I don't _put up_ with it. I enjoy it. I've had the biggest crush on my partner since I met him and I love his kids like they were my own.

"Hey, Liv." He answers back and his voice is like smooth velvet on my senses and I smile at the thought of him calling my name in ecstacy with that voice. I'm brought back to reality when I can hear loud music and teenagers chattering in the background and know he must be desperate for adult company.

"Hey, El. I will let you know you just interrupted me getting ready to watch my eternally sexy man. _And_ it's on DVD so that I can replay everytime he takes his shirt off so this better be important!" I scold playfully and he growls.

"Christopher Meloni can kiss my ass Liv. I'm much more important and you know it!"

I let out a gasp of fake horror and he laughs making me laugh with him. "Fine El...I guess you can be more important than my Chris for a few minutes so...watcha up to?"

"Well...you see...I was wondering if maybe you were doing anything tonight?"

"That depends." I tease him playfully.

"Oh really? What exactly does it depend on?"

"What you're going to ask me to do for you tonight. I mean if its like, go catch a case with Munch or Fin or Cap then you're S.O.L. Buddy Boy. But if it's like...oh, I dunno...you wanna buy me pizza and take me to see a movie with the kids then I might be willing."

"Well then would you like to get pizza and see a movie with me and the kids?" He asks hopefully and I can't pass up th chance to tease him.

"No." I deadpan.

He stutters for a second and I hold back a laugh so I can see what he's going to say next. "Well...then I guess I'll let you go Liv. Talk to you tomorrow or Monday I guess."

"Elliot Stabler! You know I was only kidding. Of course I would love to go see a movie and get pizza with you all. Where and when do you want to meet?" I laugh when I hear him sigh in what I can only suppose is relief.

"Uhm...we'll actually pick you up in about twenty 'kay?"

"Alright. That sounds fine. I'll be ready."

"Okay, Liv. See you then."

"See ya El." I hang up and head to my room to clean up and get dressed.

I have no idea what to wear. I feel like I'm thirteen going on my first date and I'm not even going on a date. We're going to see a movie and get pizza with his kids. After contemplating jeans and shirts for probably ten minutes I finally pick out an outfit. I'm wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch low-cut, baby blue, short sleeved, fitted shirt. I then pull on jeans that I frequently catch Elliot staring at me in. They are also from Abercrombie & Fitch and are faded, skin tight and have rips on the thighs and one knee and a large rip on one of the back pockets. I then put on some mascara, a light layer of blush and some Way-Out Watermelon lip gloss.

Always promptly on time, my buzzer goes off almost exactly twenty minutes. I grab my earrings and head to the living room.

"Yes?" I call into the speaker.

"Hey 'Livia!" I hear Lizzie squeal and I laugh.

"Hey kiddo! You all come on up, I'll be ready in a second." I buzz them up and plop down on a chair in front of a mirror and adjust a pair of simple gold loops on my ears. I then grab some baby blue flip flops and tug my socks off so I can put them on. I hear them knocking before I get done and call out to them. "Come on in guys!"

My door flew open and a stampede of Stablers entered my living room. Maureen's eyes lit up when she saw the Oz DVD set laying on my couch and she picked it up squealing. "Oh my GOD! You have a season of Oz Liv?"

"I have evey season of Oz Maur." I answer her grinning and she looks to me with a begging look in her eyes and I laugh. "I can copy them for you if you want."

"Oh my God! You would be my hero if you did! Seriously! Dean Winters is _fffiiinnneee_!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dean's okay but Chris is my man."

"Ahhh...I dunno. He always sorta reminded me of Dad. Kinda creepy to think someone that looks like your Dad is hot so...yea." I laugh and we all head out the door after I get hugs from the rest of the kids.

As we're walking out I notice Elliot trail behind me and I can feel his stare on my backside. Guess I did pick the right jeans. I smirk and stop until he has no choice but to look like an idiot or catch up to me. He gives me a curious look and I grin at him saucily. "Just thought I'd let you know that if you stare a little harder you might burn holes in my ass." I then skipped in front of him to stand between Lizzie and Dickie.

It takes a few seconds but I finally hear him start walking behind us in hesitant strides. The kids see a couple friends of their's on the sidewalk and Elliot tells them they have five minutes to talk. The two of us reach his Ford Expedition and I hop in the passenger's side and grin at him. When I notice him hesitate before smiling back I lean over and whisper in his ear. "You know, it doesn't bother me if you stare at me. At all."

Both eyebrows shoot up on his forehead and he stutters, "R...rrr...real...really?"

I chuckle and nod my head. "Doesn't bother me at all El. In fact I like it."

He grins widely at me and pecks a kiss on my cheek. "Does that bother you?"

I shake my head in the negative and say, "Nope. Like I said, I like it."

"I like _you_, Liv."

"I like you too, El." I grin like a little teenager. I feel like he's one of the popular jocks that always flirted with me in high school but this time...this time I like him too. But as the thought rolls through my head I realize that I don't like him. I love him.

As we stare into each other's eyes we're both broken out of our reverie when the back doors open and Lizzie and Kathleen climb back to the third row while Dickie and Maureen sit in the second. I glance back at them and ask, "So kids, movie or pizza first?"

They all look to each other as if they have a telepathic connection, sort of like Elliot and I, and then answer simultaneously, "Movie!"

"What do you want to see?" I ask and they look over a list of movies to decide.

"Spider Man 3." Dickie finally says and the girls agree.

"Okay...Domino's, Papa John's, Aver's or Pizza Hut after?" Elliot asks even though we both know what they're going to say.

"Pizza Hut!" They all call out and we grin at each other.

Once we get to Kerasotes 12 and get our tickets we head grab Icees and popcorn. Once we get in the movie theater and set down the kids decide they're going to sit in the front and Elliot and I go to the back.

The movie starts and I hold back my laughs as Elliot pins both my wrists in his large hand and steals popcorn from my bag.

"Hey!" I whisper scoldingly and he grins his "shit-eating" grin at me.

"What Livvie?" He whispers innocently and I have the insane urge to take him right there across the theater seats.

"Eat your own popcorn!" I tease and stuff a handful of his own in my mouth that I stole while distracting him by pecking him on the lips. He grins cockily at me and kisses me back quickly.

"You know you like it." He teases and I giggle while rolling my eyes. After another peck on my lips we go back to watching the movie.

About half way through a fight scene comes on I pull his arm around my shoulders to rest against his chest. He smiles down at me and presses a kiss on my forehead. I smile back and we continue watching the movie.

When it was over we met the kids in the lobby and then head to the Expedition to go to Pizza Hut.

When we reach the resteraunt we order a Stuffed Crust Pizza with pepperoni and sausage. As we sit at the table waiting or our pizza and eating our breadsticks I decide to ask the kids about school.

"So, Maureen how's Hudson?"

"Great actually. I got a B on the human anatomy final quiz which is a minor miracle on its own." I laugh and nod at her.

"What about you Kathleen? How's college? Have you picked your major yet?"

"Uhm...it's okay. I'm actually thinking about going into criminal justice but don't let that get around to my mom. She still wants all of us to stay totally away from anything that you and my dad do. Like it's the antichrist or something." I laugh again and nod my head in agreement. Kathy had never been fond of our work.

"Liz? Dickie? How's your freshman year of high school?"

Dickie, as always, jumps in first. "Oh my God! It's so great! I have a girlfriend named Mari. She's sssooo hot! Actually, she looks like a fourteen year old version of you." I chuckle and see Elliot grin at me from my peripheral vision.

Lizzie then pipes up. "Oh! That reminds me! I have to do an interview on an adult in my life's point of view on child prostitution and abuse. I really didn't want to ask my mom and I've already done an interview on my dad this year so I was wondering if you could do it?" She gives me these pupy dog eyes that look so much like Elliot I can't help but say yes.

"Sure Liz! It's no problem. When do you need it in?"

"Uhm, the 21st of May so I have a few weeks. Could I maybe come over next weekend if my mom doesn't care?"

"Yea, that's be fine. As long as I don't have work that is." She grins and nods her approval. Our pizza finally gets to the table and we eat with little bouts of conversation every couple of minutes. I notice a couple of times that Elliot's hand keeps landing on my thigh when he laughs.

We finally leave and when we reach my apartment Elliot insists on walking me up. I smile at him when we reach my door and he smiles back. It felt so akward until he reached up and brushed his hand across my cheek. I grinned widely and he slowly leans down towards me.

His soft lips brush against mine and I'm in heaven. I love this man with all my heart and I know he loves me back. Therefore, for the first time in my life, I'm going to love someone and let them love me back unconditionally.

He pulls back slowly and whispers, "I love you Liv. I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, Elliot."

"How long have you known?"

"Forever." I whisper shyly.

"Really?" He asks amazed.

"Really. You?"

"Forever." I giggle and press another kiss on his lips. "You love my kids too, don't you?"

"Of course El. They're like my own."

"Yeah! You sure better!" I hear and both Elliot and I turn in surprise towards his four clapping children standing right outside the elevator.

"How long have you been there?" Elliot asks with a slight grin that mirrors my own.

"Since right before you kissed her. We came in as soon as we knew you had time to get on the elevator and took the other one up. Smartuns ain't we?" Kathleen answers and we all laugh.

**Epilogue**

As I lay in my hospital bed my fiance and my four soon-to-be step children are gathered around me chattering about the bundle in my arms. I think back to the day, almost two years ago, when I got a phone call from Elliot asking me to go eat and see a movie.

"So, what's his name guys?" Casey asks from the doorway to my hospital room and I smile at her.

"Well, Aunt Casey, this is Lukas Elliot Stabler, Luke for short."

She smiles at the term "aunt" and gently slips in around my family to see him. "He's beautiful Liv, Elliot. He's gonna be a heartbreaker real soon. Better watch out for those crazy girls, he's gonna be getting mobbed my 'em." We all laughed and she then turned to me saying, "Can you believe just two years ago we were a couple of crazy bachlorettes bar hopping on the weekends and putting perps in jail on the weekdays?"

"No I sure as crap can't. If you would've told me back then that I'd be engaged and have a baby by now I would've had you locked up in Bellevue." I laughed and Elliot gave me an outraged look.

"Olivia soon-to-be Stabler! I don't exactly know how I should take that."

"Take it as a compliment Big Guy. She still loves you even though you knocked her up, don't worry." Dickie said from a chair across the room and we all laughed.

"I love him more since he," I put up two fingers up on each hand like quotation marks and finished my sentence, "knocked me up, Dickie. Best things that've ever happened to me are meeting your dad, having Luke and getting to have you four as step-kids."

"Yea, we know. Rocking peoples' worlds runs in the Stabler blood." Kathleen said and we all laughed and nodded in agreement. Just then Luke started to stir and after I rocked him for a second and he didn't quiet down I figured out what was the matter.

"Okay, kids. Everyone but Daddy clear out. We've gotta hungry baby on our hands." Everyone cleared out after kissing both Luke and I on the foreheads or cheeks and gave Elliot hugs or pats on the back.

As I was nursing my new son I felt Elliot's stare on us."See something you like, Detective?"

"As always, Detective." He then reached down and kissed my softly. "I never thought that I'd ever have another kid or that I'd be getting re-married and to tell you the truth when we found out you were pregnant it scared the living shit out of me." We both laughed and then he continued. "But now that I see you here, with this beautiful boy, _my _son, _our_ son laying in your arms, every single fear I ever had just...vanished."

"For me too, El. Do you realize how much I love you."

"I like to think it's as much as I love you." I smiled and nodded then another thought crossed my mind.

"And just think, it all started with Spider Man 3 and Pizza Hut."


End file.
